


Of Games, Giant Mice and Making Up

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Lucius wants to surprise his boyfriend but of course he can't do it the normal way, that would simply be too boring.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Of Games, Giant Mice and Making Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



> Alphaed by the lovely and amazing LuxLouise04 but not betaed so any mistakes you see are all mine 😁

"Lucius! You know we shouldn’t be out here at this hour, come back here!"

Lucius turned around and looked at his boyfriend Severus,

"Sev, honestly, loosen up! You know I have a sure fire way for us to avoid the professors and the headmaster so there's nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

This last part was said in a low voice as Lucius pulled Severus against him, close enough that Severus could feel his boyfriend's breath on his face. He scowled and wrapped his arms around Lucius.

"You'd better not get us into trouble Luc, and this better not be another one of your harebrained schemes like last time, I still haven't gotten all of the muggle glitter out of my hair from that. Now are you going to tell me where you're taking me or is this another one of your infernal surprises?"

Lucius laughed, low and rich, sending a jolt through Severus's groin, Merlin he loved that sound. 

"Of course its a surprise Sevvy! Would you expect anything else from me? I could hardly defy your expectations as this point."

Severus rolled his eyes and kissed Lucius soundly on his lovely lips, 

"Get on with it then Luc, we don't exactly have all the time in the world."

Lucius smiled widely and grabbed Severus by the hand and pulled him along through the corridor, intent on reaching their destination sooner rather than later. They darted through corridors and up flights of stairs, creeped through empty classrooms and snuck around dimly lit corners. They finally reached their destination, a seemingly blank wall on the seventh floor. Lucius let go of his boyfriends hand and grinned mischievously as he walked back and forth in front of the wall.

Severus stared incredulously at the blond walking about in front of him but before he could say anything or ask him what in Merlin's saggy balls he was doing, a brightly colored door appeared in the middle of the previously blank wall and loud, overly cheery music could be heard from behind it.

Severus turned and narrowed his eyes at Lucius,

"What in the name of Merlin's left nut is this Lucius?"

Lucius simply motioned at the door, "Let's go in and you'll find out Sev darling."

Severus grimaced and with no small amount of trepidation, opened the door to what he would later use as his personal definition of hell.

The door shut behind them with a thump that went unheard due to the sheer level of sound in the room around them. There were flashing lights and bright primary colors everywhere around them with the scent of greasy cheese hanging so thick in the air that Severus was certain that if he were to actually touch any of the strange machines that surrounded him, his hand would come away covered. He turned to voice his severe displeasure to Lucius but was shocked to see that his boyfriend was no longer there and shook his head in annoyance at the blond wizards antics. 

He began walking around the strange room with his wand out, unsure as to what was going on or what else Lucius had planned for him. He walked past several loud machines with strange names like "Whack-A-Mole", "Skeeball", and "Coin Toss", the purpose of which absolutely mystified and if he was truly honest, scared him more than a little. He had made his way through to what seemed to be a seating area of some sort but the tables and chairs seemed flimsy and the seats were covered in a shiny material that was cracked in places. As he was studying the area, he felt a hand on his shoulder and relief and severe annoyance filled him in equal measure. He spun around with a tirade prepared for his errant boyfriend but he was met with the sight of a giant, badly transfigured mouse with purple clothing and a hat to match along with strange shoes. 

Too startled to notice that the music had stopped, Severus fell backwards onto the ground and backed away in fear, scooting backwards until he ran into the low wall that surrounded the seating area and could go no further. He clutched his wand and pointed it at the massive creature with a trembling hand. 

“Stay back! I’m warning you, I know powerful spells and I will use them!”

The grotesque creature came closer and closer, Severus tried casting a couple spells at it but they just bounced off and it continued to advance unharmed until it stood near Severus’s feet. It stared down at Severus with its giant, lifeless eyes and Severus stared back as defiantly as he was able, though he still wasn’t able to completely quell the shaking in his hands. He flinched a bit when the creature raised his arms to its head and then slightly cocked his head when it started to pull off it’s head and then when he saw who had been underneath it this whole time. Lucius’s pale blond hair fell out of the head piece that he had been wearing and the first thing that Severus noticed was that he was shaking with silent laughter. His silent laughter quickly turned into loud guffaws which caused tears to run down his face at the force of it all making Severus’s temper rise to nearly epic proportions as he picked himself up off the ground and began to walk away from his idiotic, immature and soon to be ex-boyfriend. He stalked away, trying to retrace his steps so that he could find his way out of this hell hole. 

Just as he had located the door, he heard Lucius call out behind him and he stopped and spun around and stood with his arms crossed over his chest and tapped his foot in annoyance at the delay. 

“What in Merlin’s saggy balls do you want now Lucius? Was it not enough to humiliate and scare me like that? Now you won’t even let me go to sleep so I can try to get over how mad I am at you? Tell me what you want so I can leave, I have no desire to spend any more time in this hell hole than I already have.”

Looking properly chastised, Lucius put his hands on the darker wizards still crossed arms.

“Sev, love, I’m sorry. This was just a prank, I wasn’t trying to do you any real harm. How can I make it up to you?”

Severus’s eyes widened, 

“A prank! You put me through that for a bloody prank? And you have the ga-”

His words were cut off as Lucius grabbed him by the face and kissed him deeply, making the black haired man’s brain stutter and go blank as he felt the heat down to his toes. When Lucius finally let go he stared at his boyfriend, waiting for a response from him. Severus blinked several times and shook his head to clear it of the fog from an admittedly spectacular kiss. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius, 

“Don’t think that that’s going to get you off the hook Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I’m still incredibly upset at you.”

Lucius raised a well manicured eyebrow and motioned off to his right, 

“What about that Sev, will that help?”

Severus scowled and looked to where Lucius was gesturing and was shocked to see that without him noticing, Lucius had gotten the room to completely change. None of the garish lights, sounds or sights were anywhere to be seen. In their place was a darkened room with a single large bed with gently lit from above whose light was gently gleaming off the dark silk sheets. Severus’s jaw dropped and he went from staring at what now occupied the space to his boyfriend’s smug smile. 

“How, when...what?”

Without giving him a response, Lucius simply took Severus by the hand and led him to the bed with a wicked warmth lighting up his eyes. 

“Let me make it up to you Sev?”

Severus nodded mutely and surrendered himself to the hands and lips of his lover, tucking away the thought that he could be upset at him tomorrow.


End file.
